Your Happiness
by clarabellaciao
Summary: The typical wedding decorations could be seen clearly. All-white. I wanted to congratulate the happy bride one last time, so I looked for her changing room. I was allowed to go in and saw my best friend in all her beauty glory. I smiled. I knew that dress would suit her well. My broken heart didn't matter. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was them, my best friends.


**Disclaimer: I wish I own Inuyasha, but sadly I don't :(**

* * *

With both of my hands supporting my chin, I exhaled deeply multiple times. Every so often, I would take a glance at the silver watch on my left hand. It was almost five in the evening and yet there has been barely any costumers coming to the store. I sighed, letting my eyes wander around the room, looking at the white gowns with different kind of laces.

I could feel the cold breeze gently caressing my face, blowing a few strands of my long black hair. My gaze flew to the windows that were wide open. Slowly, I stepped to the windows. The winter wind began to hit my skin, and I shuddered slightly. I closed the windows as I watched the white crystals that fall from the sky. Not too much of them though, because winter will soon end.

Without me even realizing it, a sad smile had graced upon my lips, remembering _things _that happened in the last winter. I took out my wallet from my pocket, and picked out a photograph. The last picture of her, _him_, and me together. I closed my eyes and put the picture back to my wallet.

With an unsteady step, I walked back to the same spot I was before. Just right after I seated myself in the chair, my gaze was caught by a white satin dress inside this room. Weird. I was here almost every day, yet I didn't realize there was a dress this … beautiful. It was such a simple dress. But something on it attracted me on the first sight. What if one day… I'll be wearing it?

My left hand holding a bouquet of roses and my right hand holding _his_ wrist. I walk down the aisle with _him_ next to me, staring at me with those perfect pair of blue orbs and as he smiles warmly. Oh, how I had missed his smile… We make our sacred vows and...

Wait. What was I thinking? Shaking my head vigorously, I tried to get rid of the fantasy. I closed my eyelids, in hope to calm my feelings.

"Click."

The outer door opened and immediately, I made my way to the front door. Finally, a first costumer. Just what I need to get out of my incoherent thoughts.

"Hi! Welcome. How can I help you?" I greeted the costumer with my best smile.

"Ah yes… I'm going to-" Her remarks seemed unfinished. I stared at her and froze the moment I saw her face.

It was _her._ She wore dark brown coat with velvet around the collar, with a few snowflakes attached to it. It seemed that she has been under the snow for quite long. I looked at her closely, remaining motionless before I finally opened my mouth to speak.

God, is this a joke? Of all times… Why _now_?

"K-" I opened my mouth to call her, but she cut me before I manage to say her name. Without alarm, she rushed to me, hugging me. I was startled at first; still not believing my own eyes, but I managed to return the hug nevertheless. We used to be close friends after all… And that precious friendship was almost ruined, had I didn't step out of hers and_ his_ life.

"Oh Gods… I missed you so much… Didn't think I would meet you here!" She whispered to me. I could smell the cologne she wore. So, she still used that cologne that I told her to buy….

She finally let go of the embrace. I tried to give a smile as sincere as possible.

"Yeah… Me too… By the way, what brings you here?" I asked, looking at her with a fake smile spread across my lips.

"Ah… I'm getting married next month. So I wanted to make a little bit of preparations from now. "

Pain shot right through my chest as I registered her words. Oh… why is it so soon?

"I see… Are you… getting married to _him_?" I asked carefully. Yeah, of course I knew the answer already. But I needed the truth to be told me directly.

The black haired woman in front of me looked hesitant at first, and then she finally murmured a faint "Yes…"

I could see a glimmer of happiness from her. I tried my best to mask my feelings and mustered a genuine smile.

"Well, Congratulations, honey! Here, I'll show you some dresses that would suit you. Come with me," I said.

I grasped her wrist and led her toward the part of the room where the special white gowns for weddings are. She looked around the room in awe as she praised the beauty of the gowns. I watched her smiling face. Did she know that now I feel devastated? Obviously not, since I'm really good at acting. I've learned a lot from the _past _time.

"Wait just for a moment here, I'm going to pick up some dresses for you." I said to her.

"'Okay." She answered me. And so I left her to pick out some of the best dresses here.

"Here you go." I showed them to her. Her eyes seemed to light up as she stared at those dresses in fascination.

"Thank you so much… By the way, are you working here alone?" she asked. Maybe she had just realized that there were only the two of us in this huge room.

"No. It's just that the others are still on a break… And the owner is still on vacation."

Upon hearing my answer, she nodded her head slowly and then turning her attention back to the dresses I had bought earlier. Then, after some time examining them carefully, she finally took two dresses with her.

"Which one is better in your opinion?" It seemed like she was torn between the two dresses and finally decided to ask my opinion. I sighed softly.

"Maybe you could try wearing them and show it to me." I motioned her to the changing room and offered to help her changing, which she gladly accepted.

The first dress she wore was completely gorgeous to me. It's a one-shouldered dress that hugged her curves well, with flowery decorations and sparkling crystals in the mid section.

"Wow. It looks very beautiful on you. How about you trying to wear the other one?"

She nodded, and so I helped her for the next dress. A long-sleeved satin gown, with a few laces decorating the end of the sleeves. Simple. But it was no less interesting than the previous dress she had wear before. I could feel my breath hitched on my throat. This was the very same dress that had got me so captivated in my own imaginations not so long ago…

"I think this one suits you perfectly, you really look pretty and amazing in that dress." I said as I try to smile.

The black haired woman looked at her reflection on the mirror and turned around several times. Then she turned back at me with a bright smile on her face.

"I love this dress! Oh God, I don't think I can ever thank you enough…. And, oh, for the tuxedo... if it isn't too much trouble, can you also help me to chose? I can't be here for too long… I-" She paused a bit before she finally continued her sentence, "Inuyasha must have been waiting for me. We need to check on the venue today."

I just replied her with a slight smile as I nod my head.

"Ah, by the way, the wedding venue is not far from here. I'll send the invitation to you soon… Where do you live now?" She asked me.

"Still the same as before." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh I see ... Well, I guess I'll be seeing you again soon... I'll tell your greetings to him." She smiled before she made her way out of the room, waving her hand to me. I waved back at her, while making sure to keep a smile on my face.

Once she disappeared from my sight, my smile faded instantly. I moved to a chair and sat on it with my head down to the table.

Drip. Drip.

Drops of tears began to make their way from my eyes. I lifted my head, trying to prevent more tears to fall.

'Get a grip on yourself, girl…. This isn't the time for you to grieve over your friend's happiness. Let go of him. Isn't this how it was supposed to be from the beginning? ' I wiped away my tears, trying to keep myself strong.

No… I can't... Clear liquid kept flowing freely rom the corner of my eyelids despite of my best effort.

I couldn't control my feelings. It's just too much. My head slumped on the table. For this one time… let me cry in silence. When nobody knows….

…

Time passed so quickly, and the season had changed. The trees had begun to regain their greenness, the flowers had blossomed again, and the cold dark days of the winter had finally end.

Today is the wedding day. I wore a plain long-sleeved dress with a piece of ribbon around the waist. I didn't do a lot of hair and makeup. I let my long hair loose and put some light powder on my face, with a clear lip-gloss on my lips. I looked at my reflection on the mirror as I comb my hair. Well, that's enough.

The taxi that I took has finally stopped in front of the tall building. I paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle. Taking a deep breath, I finally made my way into the sacred grounds. I let out a soft sigh as a huge smile graced my lips. A very reverse expression of what I'm feeling at the moment.

The typical wedding decorations could be seen clearly. All-white. I wanted to congratulate the happy bride one last time, so I looked for her changing room. I was allowed to go in and saw my best friend in all her beauty glory. I smiled. I knew that dress would suit her well. With that long, pure white satin wedding dress, accompanied with a tiara of red roses arranged orderly on her long black hair, she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Congratulations on the wedding…" I put up a smile as pure as an angel's in front of her.

The beautiful bride in front of me smiled. "Thank you so much… It means a lot for me coming for you. I hope you would join me soon, too." She chuckled a bit. I could only reply her with a small laugh.

She finally stopped laughing, and so did I. She stared at me in the dead silence.

"He cares for you, you know. He still does, probably more than you know." She finally spoke softly.

I smiled sadly. "Yes. But he _loves_ you. I know you two would make each other happy… And I… I'm perfectly happy, as long as you two are happy." Yeah. At least, I'm going to _try_ to be happy.

With that, I took my leave and waited until the event started.

Beautiful melodies were drifted to accompany the bride's step. Finally, she reached the altar, where the groom had waited patiently with a smile on his face. The reverend prepared the sacred vows that will finally unite the loving couple together…

Rings were exchanged. And shortly, the sealing kiss followed. I bit my lips as I tried to hold back the tears that were collecting on my eyelids. It was so hard, but I managed to hold them and kept an angelic smile on my face.

It's the time for the bride to throw the bouquet that she was holding. Everyone was so enthusiastic. Except for me. 'Whoever gets a bouquet of flowers from the bride, is too soon to be married.' I didn't believe in such myths. But still I'm standing there, I didn't know why. Perhaps only to watch who would the next lucky woman be.

The bride, the woman who used to be my _bestfriend_, turned around. She took the cue to throw the bouquet she was holding. The flowers darted quickly….

Whoop.

The bouquet was caught by someone's hand. Or more precisely, my own. The flowers had flew right in front of my face, and by reflex, I had caught it, didn't want it to get to my face. The women around me looked at me with a look of envy but congratulate me nevertheless. I just smiled. Not even saying a word back. I glanced at the black haired bride. She looked so happy, probably because I had managed to catch the bouquet that she threw.

I responded with a smile as sincere as possible. The corner of my eye accidentally caught him who was staring at me with a look that I could barely interpreted... It's not a look of happiness. Is it disappointment? Sadness? Or ... does he… could he still harbor some feelings for me?

No. I shook my head at the thought. Not a chance. Remember…. He has belonged to your best friend completely.

I took a deep breath. My heart rumbled inside my chest as I realized one thing. I still, very deeply love him. But it didn't matter anymore. My broken heart didn't matter. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was them, my best friends. I could only remember the memories we had together in the past, because I knew, I might not be able to bring myself to forget it, at least for a long time….

And so, to the eyes of the world, I finally let a honest, sincere smile to the happy newly married couple in front of me.

_"Wish you two hapiness... Inuyasha... Kagome."_

…

Kikyo went to greet Inuyasha's and Kagome's parents. They were very close, after all.

However, what she wasn't aware of was a pair of dark violet eyes that had been looking at her for quite some time from the afar.

Inuyasha stared at the long haired woman sadly. A tint of pain lurched from his heart. She was smiling, but he knew her better than that.

He glanced to his wife who stood beside him and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, slightly confused by his act.

Inuyasha smiled. "Nothing, I just want to say... I love you."

_'Yes. This is my choice. I'm sorry… Kikyo. I can only hope that you would soon find your own happiness too…'_

* * *

**Author's note: Uh, this is probably my first and last story. I just had this sudden urge to make a story like this -_- Dedicated to my best pen-friend in the world, Snow-Blossom 95 :) (ps: No Snow I will never take your 'Inuyasha' from you lmao. Unlike you who desperately ship Inu-Kag, I had a soft spot in my heart for Kikyo :p)**


End file.
